Treat You Better
by Jaylene Olebar
Summary: A new addition to the Family, rich and powerful, the two boys know what it is like to be rich and all powerful, but the choices are soon to be taken away, once they reach the age of eleven, Draco is on his way to Hogwarts, but Caelum isn't. Characters: Harry P, Draco M, Lucus M, Narcissa M, Abraxas M,
1. Chapter 1

Treat You Better

 **Summary:** A new addition to the Family, rich and powerful, the two boys know what it is like to be rich and all powerful, but the choices are soon to be taken away, once they reach the age of eleven, Draco is on his way to Hogwarts, but Caelum isn't.

 **Characters:** Harry P, Draco M, Lucus M, Narcissa M, Abraxas M, Tom RJr, Sirius B, Voldemort, Severus S, Pansy P, Blaise Z, Ron W, Hermonie G, Neville L, Luna L, Bellatrix L,

 **English**

 **Rated:** T

 **Pairings: ?**

Enjoy: by: Jaylene Olebar

 **Chapter 1:** Adoption by Blood

Lucius Malfoy didn't know what he agreed to, when he decided to adopt Hadrian James Potter. The boy was so skinny, even for a four year old, but he had scars, and was very scared of many things, that were so normal. The boy could barely speak and had flinched when he saw the man's walking stick, guised wand.

The little boy also cleaned everything he could, it had made the house elves so shocked and made them want to punish themselves.

It broke Narcissa's heart, and made Severus very protective, but it made Draco very curious.

"Now, now, Mister Potter, I would like you to stay seated, my good friend Severus, he is going to look at you and look for injuries, okay?" Lucius asked and let the boy touch his hair.

"Booboos?" Hadrian asked and green eyes hidden behind round spectacles.

"Yes." the blonde said and smiled.

 **Severus stared at the** tiny body and let his hands hover over the bruises, the scars, and the markings. All he felt was hatred for the ones who did this to this little precious bundle of joy. Muggles, they could have plenty of children, but witches could only have one or two, and a few lucky ones could have more. But all children should have been raised, loved, fed and cared for!

But, NOO! They hurt the one who most likely saved the world!

"I think I know a way, that the wounds could heal," Severus says with a frown, looking over at the small family.

"How?" Narcissa dabs herr eyes with a handkerchief, holding Draco onto her lap.

"By blood adopting him," the Potions Master says.

"Well he certainly isn't going back to those damned muggles!" Lucius offers, Narcissa nodding.

"The potions has been made, Saint Mungo's already has them and they owe quite a bit, I am sure Lucius could pull strings, than it will be legal." Severus concludes with a nod to the now sleeping boy.

 ***ONE WEEK LATER***

The healers, slowly give the boy doses over the past five days, and finally Hadrian falls asleep, and the changes begin, and they Permanently Obliterate memories so the boy doesn't have any night terrors. They also heal as many bones, and other unspeakable things they can, while the changes happen, and for awhile, Lucius' father comes in. Watches with a frown on his face as the boy becomes more family like.

Blood Adoption Process didn't take long, but since this was an abused boy, who also happened to be the Boy-Who-Lived, it went by fairly quickly.

Opening the file, Lucius looked over everything, the blood test from the goblins proved.

 _File:_ Hadrian James Potter/ Caelum Abraxas Lucius Malfoy-Black (Heir to the most ancient and Noble house of Black)

Pronounced as Si-lem

Dob: 6/31/80

Features: Blonde hair, blue-green eyes, pale tall and slim,

Parents: Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, and Narcissa Malfoy Nee' Black

Siblings: Draconis Lucius Malfoy (Heir to the most ancient and Noble house of Malfoy)

Godparents: Severus Snape and Sirius Black,

Inheriting: Castle of Potter, Cottage of Potter, Potter Manor, Summer Manor of Potter, Grimmauld Place Number 12, Private Drive Number 4, Black Manor, Slytherin Manor, Riddle Manor, Riddle Drive, Riddle Castle, Riddle Yard, Riddle Summer House, Malfoy Summer Cottage, 14% of Daily Prophet, Gryffindor Manor, Ravenclaw Manor, ¾ of Hogwarts Castle, all respected vaults, and respected seats of Wizengamot.

With a satisfied smile, Lucius closes the file and looks to his now complete family.

 ***Line Break***

"It's done?" a smooth voice asks with a hint of smile.

"It's done." another confirms.

.

.

.

.

.

 **A/N:**

Chapter done! Haha someone asked me, why I write more Draco, Lucius and Abraxas stories…. it's just more comfortable. Plus I like the ones where Harry is adopted into the Malfoys, in my opinion there isn't enough!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Abraxas' Way

"Malfoy's never have to work, we only work when it suit us, we have wealth and always get what we want," Lucius said, and held his son's hands as they walked in the garden. Both grey eyes on him, and eyes full of childish wonder and worship.

Though they were both born in the same year, only five months apart, Draco being the oldest, and Caelum being the youngest, they were close, like twins, but not. Both boys had blonde hair, that wasnt allowed to grow `past their shoulders, grey eyes, pale skin and would be tall like both parents. Narcissa reaching 5ft7in, and Lucius with his 6ft3in.

Dressed in well tailored robes and the best of the best tutors to teach them, etiquette, history, potions, health, finances, and many other subjects.

Just as Lucius was going to open his mouth and talk more, the cantering of horse hoofs hitting the gravel was heard.

"Hello, my favourite grandchildren!" a deep voice asked and when they looked up Abraxas sat atop the horse named Midnight, for her pale body and dark midnight black eyes.

"Grandpa!" the boys yelled and ran to the man who jumped down and scooped his grandchildren into a hug.

"Caelum and Draco, how have you being?" Abraxas said and kissed their foreheads.

"We have been good! Popa's teaching us the History of the Malfoys!" Draco exclaimed and the older wizard raised his brow.

"Draconis, run along, I need to speak to your father and Caelum alone."

Nodding the oldest of the brothers ran towards the house.

"Lucius, it's time, the boys are six, they need to be prepared, and I choose Caelum as the one, you know The Dark Lord isn't dead and he will come along one day, the Malfoy legacy is important." Abraxas said.

Lucius pulled Caelum closer to him and ran a hand through the boys hair and shuddered, he knew this day was coming, but he wasn't happy.

"Si," Lucius said using the nickname Draco used.

"Pa?" big innocent grey eyes looked up at him, and Lucius knew next time he saw his son, they wouldn't look like this.

"You are going to go live with your Grandfather in the Malfoy Summer House, we will see you on the holidays, he is going to teach you things that will make the Malfoy's proud and you should be honoured." Lucius hugged his son and took a step back.

Watched as his father took his son and apparated away.

And when Lucius told his wife she began to cry, leaving a scared Draco wondering what was going on….

 **Abraxas stared at his grandchild and** hardened his heart, this was for the best, the Malfoy's were the right hand men of the Dark Lord, and they had to be trained, he had done this with Lucius, he could do this with Caelum.

"You are going to be known as Orion, when any of your instructors talk to you that is the name they will use.

"The Dark Lord, Lord Voldemort, he is alive, he is coming and I need to prepare you for it." Abraxas said and tossed a sword to his child.

"War is coming and you have been chosen as his right hand man."


End file.
